


He loves me not.

by catgirlroxy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, this isnt dirkrox btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlroxy/pseuds/catgirlroxy
Summary: roxy is like rlly jealous of jake but she eventually learns some important lesson or sum shit idfk
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 1





	He loves me not.

**Author's Note:**

> in this au dirk + dave are siblings and rose + roxy are siblings  
> same with the other alpha/beta kids  
> ok thx bye

roxy plopped down into her bed after a long day. she opens her phone to see that a certain strider was pestering her. 

TT: Hey Roxy. How was your day?

TG: it was uhhh a littb of things  
TG: *lot

TT: Ah understandable. I didnt really do much today. Obviously I went to school and stuff, then I came home and made dinner for Dave and I, and well, here we are.

TG: im glad ur day was alr!

TT: I'll be off now. TTYL :)

TG: bye dirkyyyyyyyy!!!!!!! :3

roxy set her phone down. things between her and dirk have been super awkward since he came out. she glances at the mirror and thinks, 'is it my looks thats making him like jake,,, should i change myself?'  
"no rox stop. hes gay thats not your fault."  
"huh?" little did she know she was thinking out loud. the voice came from rose. her little sister.  
"roxy, you dont have to change anything about you. dirk doesnt care about your looks, and im sure youll get over him. he likes jake ok whatever. just, talk to him about this ok? im sure thatll help you both." rose sat down next ro roxy as tears filled the girls pink eyes.  
roxys mascara started running as she weakly said, "thanks rosey. im not sure what id do without you"  
rose gave roxy a hug and left the room.

hours passed and roxy finally worked up the courage to talk to dirk. she opened her phone and began pestering him.

TG: dirky i,,,reaaaaaaally gotta talk 2 u abt smth

TT: Go ahead.

'he answered immediately,,,its almost like he was waiting for a message from me,,,,' she thought

TG: i rlly like u  
TG: like i like like u  
TG: and b4 u say anything ik ur gay n shit and i wouldnt try n change that  
TG: but it like rlly hurts yk?  
TG: the fact that ur never gonna be able 2 luv me

TT: Roxy I do love you.

TG: not the way i luv u  
TG: im always just gonna be a friend 2 u  
TG: its just  
TG: evrythings so complicated rn  
TG: and its so hard 2 talk 2 u w/o thinking abt the fact that my luv is always gonna be unrequited

TT: I never knew you felt like this..

TG: rlly???? i thought i made it pretty obvious that i liked u

TT: Yeah..  
TT: I feel. Reaaaaally bad now.

TG: dirky no stop  
TG: u dont have to feel bad abt smth u cant control  
TG: this iz all my fault anyways  
TG: i shouldnt have brought it up  
TG: im rlly sry

TT: Don't be sorry, Rox.  
TT: You were really brave to talk about this and I'm proud of you.  
TT: I feel so fucking stupid for coming to you with my relationship problems.  
TT: Little did I know I was hurting you.  
TT: God, I'm really an idiot aren't I.

TG: DIRK  
TG: PLEASE

TT: Oh.  
TT: I'm sorry.

TG: WHY DONT YOU UNDERSTAND  
TG: I LOVE YOU  
TG: YOU DONT LOVE ME  
TG: THIS IS MY FAULT  
TG: YOURE SO WONDERFUL DIRK. YOURE NOT AN IDIOT OR STUPID OR ANY OF THAT.  
TG: SO JUST STOP PLEASE  
TG: I LOVE YOU. SO MUCH. AND IM SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU TALKING BAD ABOUT YOURSELF.  
TG: OK?

TT: Rox..  
TT: I don't know how to respond..  
TT: I guess I should say thank you?

TG: did i make u uncomfy,,,,  
TG: jesus christ im so sry  
TG: lets just 4get this evr happened ok?  
TG: i feel so effing dum.  
TG: ill ttyl dirky.  
TG: night

TT: No Roxy I-  
TT: Alright.  
TT: Goodnight.

"what the hell did i just do."


End file.
